A Stormy Premonition?
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Lisa Atwood keeps having mysterious dreams, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Stormy Night For Lisa Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saddle Club, Saddle Club is a copyright of Bonnie Bryant.**

 **A Stormy Night For Lisa Part 1**

 **During a stormy Sunday night, Lisa Atwood was fast asleep in her bed at her mother, Eleanor's house, Lisa's mother & father were divorced.**

 **Lisa had school at Willow Creek Junior High School, the public school in the state of Virginia she attended with one of her best friends, another Saddle Club member named Carole Hanson, but she took the same bus to school as Carole and her other best friend, Stephanie Lake, who preferred to be called Stevie, and was also a Saddle Club member the following morning.**

 **While Lisa was sleeping, she had begun to have a dream.**

 **Within Lisa's dream, a young Roma boy was running through a treeless field, clutching at a wound in his right hand side as thunder crashed all around him.**

 **"I'm here! I'm here," the boy groaned in pain. "someone! Anyone! Help me! Help me! Help me!"**

 **It was of no use,** _ **no one**_ **was around to help the wounded boy.**

 **A clap of thunder awoke Lisa with a start.**

 _ **What was that**_ **, Lisa thought, her heart now racing.** _ **could Rafael really have returned to Willow Creek**_ **?**

 **The next morning just before the school bus arrived, Lisa & Carole were at the Lake residence helping Stevie get ready for her school day at Fenton Hall, the private school she attended with Veronica DiAngelo, Kristi Cavanaugh, Desiree Biggins, who everyone called Desi, and Stevie's three brothers, 14-year-old Chad, Stevie's twin, 12-year-old Alex, and 9-year-old Michael.**

 **Stevie already had her Fenton Hall school uniform white puffy short sleeved shirt, navy blue necktie, navy blue, royal blue, and forest green plaid skirt, royal blue sleeveless vest, forest green long sleeved jacket, and long white socks on, all she needed to do was find her school uniform shoes which were brown penny loafers.**

 **"I found your school shoes, Stevie." Carole said.**

 **"Thanks, Carole," Stevie said, putting her school shoes on. "you know what, you & Lisa are both lucky."**

 **"What makes you say that, Stevie?" Carole asked.**

 **"Because, you guys get to wear whatever you like," Stevie answered Carole. "while I have no choice but to wear a uniform!"**

 **"I had a dream about Rafael last night." Lisa said to Stevie & Carole.**

 **"Ooooh!" Carole & Stevie said in unison.**

 **"What was it about, Lisa?" Carole asked.**

 **The school bus stopped in front of the Lake residence.**

 **"I'll tell you on the bus." Lisa said to Stevie & Carole.**

 **Once on the school bus that went to Willow Creek Elementary School, Willow Creek Junior High School, Willow Creek High School, and Fenton Hall, Carole was more than just a little bit curious about Lisa's dream.**

 **"So, Lisa," Carole asked curiously. "what was your dream of Rafael last night about?"**


	2. A Stormy Night For Lisa Part 2

**A Stormy Night For Lisa Part 2**

 **"Well, in my dream," Lisa answered Carole. "Rafael was running through a treeless field, clutching at a wound in his right hand side as thunder crashed all around him."**

 **"What did he say?" Stevie asked Lisa, she was interested.**

 **"He said," Lisa added. "'I'm here! I'm here, someone! Anyone! Help me! Help me! Help me!', but it was of no use,** _ **no one**_ **was around to help him, sad to say."**

 **"Do you want to know what I think, Lisa," someone sitting behind the three members of the Saddle Club said. "I think Rafael is only faking an injury just to get your attention."**

 **Stevie turned to the voice's owner, "Mind your own business, Veronica." she said firmly.**

 **"Don't pay any attention to Veronica, Lisa." Carole said.**

 **"Yeah, and don't mind that dream of yours, Lisa," Stevie advised. "after all, it** _ **was**_ **only a dream."**

 **"I suppose you're right, Stevie," Lisa sighed. "even though I think Rafael** _ **was**_ **trying to tell me something."**

 **That evening when she went to bed, Lisa had her same dream once more.**

 **Within Lisa's dream, Rafael was running through a treeless field, clutching at a wound in his right hand side as thunder crashed all around him.**

 **"I'm here! I'm here," Rafael groaned in pain. "someone! Anyone! Help me! Help me! Help me!"**

 **It was of no use,** _ **no one**_ **was around to help Rafael.**

 **A clap of thunder and the frightened whinnies of a horse awoke Lisa with a start.**

 **Lisa ran to her bedroom window and opened it to find Diablo, the beloved horse that had been sold to her by Rafael and his mother, Carmina before they left Willow Creek.**

 **"Diablo, what is it? Where's Rafael? He has returned, hasn't he?" Lisa asked the black horse.**

 **Diablo whinnied and Lisa took that as a "yes" answer.**

 **Lisa hurried and put on her riding outfit which consisted of a pink long sleeved shirt, a red violet velvet riding jacket, blue breeches, white socks, and black riding boots, she had everything on but her boots.**

 **Melanie Atwood, Lisa's younger sister caught Lisa putting her riding boots on in the living room as she came down to the kitchen for a midnight snack.**

 **"Lisa," Melanie asked in a groggy voice. "what are you doing putting your riding boots on at this hour of the night?"**

 **"Shhh, Melanie," Lisa hissed sharply. "Rafael is in danger! And I'm going to help him!"**


	3. A Stormy Night For Lisa Part 3

**A Stormy Night For Lisa Part 3**

 **"How will you** _ **ever**_ **find him?" Melanie whispered to Lisa who put her raincoat and helmet on.**

 **"Rafael is Diablo's former rider," Lisa answered Melanie in a whisper. "Diablo knows where Rafael is!"**

 **"Be careful, Lisa." Melanie said as Lisa ran out the front door.**

 **Out in the thunderstorm, Rafael was running through a treeless field, clutching at a wound in his right hand side as thunder crashed all around him.**

 **"I'm here! I'm here," Rafael groaned in pain. "someone! Anyone! Help me! Help me! Help me!"**

 **It was of no use,** _ **no one**_ **was around to help Rafael, or so he thought.**

 **Rafael then heard the sound of a very familiar neigh, and then, the sound of a girl's voice that was familiar to him.**

 **"Rafael! Rafael! Are you out here?" Lisa called.**

 **"Lisa... is... that... you?" Rafael asked, groaning breathlessly.**

 **"Yes, it's me, Rafael," Lisa said. "I am here to help you!"**

 **Thunder clapped all around Lisa, Diablo, and Rafael.**

 **"I am so glad you are here, Lisa," Rafael groaned in pain due to his injury. "someone actually had the nerve to shoot me in my right hand side because they thought I was a horse thief!"**

 **Lisa was shocked, "I'll bet you anything that it was Mr. Cowlin who shot you, don't worry, I'll take you to Pine Hollow, you will be safe there." she said to Rafael kindly.**

 **Rafael grunted in tremendous pain due to the gunshot wound, "Thank... you... Lisa..." he said breathlessly.**

 **Lisa then acted quickly and carefully placed the wounded Roma upon Diablo's back, then, she led the horse with his former rider to Pine Hollow not by riding but by walking.**


	4. A Secret To Keep

**A Secret To Keep**

 **Once they reached Pine Hollow's lounge, Lisa made a sleeping place for Rafael.**

 **"Thanks, Lisa," Rafael said in a wounded tone of voice. "but what if Max or your mom find out about you & me?"**

 **"I will call a doctor," Lisa said gently to Rafael. "and then, I will get you some food, and, don't worry about Max & my mother, they have no idea I'm in love with the son of a fortune teller, but, you will still need to lay low for a while."**

 **Rafael coughed for breath before speaking.**

 **"Again, Lisa, thank you." Rafael said kindly but** _ **still**_ **in pain.**

 **"You are quite welcome, I have to head back to my own home now, I have school in the morning."**

 **After calling a doctor and getting Rafael something to eat, Lisa headed back home for some well deserved rest.**

 **The next day after school, Lisa met Stevie & Carole at Pine Hollow for their lesson while the doctor attended to Rafael's injury.**


	5. Rivals And Allies

**Rivals And Allies**

 **Lisa was riding on Prancer's back for her lesson with Stevie who was riding on Comanche's back since Belle was out of comission due to being pregnant with Comanche's foal, and Carole who was riding on the back of her beloved horse, Starlight.**

 **The Saddle Club had riding lessons together, they were having a dressage lesson today.**

 **Lisa & Prancer stopped in the middle of the lesson as Dr. Georgia Burnside came out to the riding ring.**

 **"Please, Dr. Burnside, tell me, how is Rafael doing now that he's got that bullet out of him?" Lisa asked.**

 **"I am not going to lie to you, Lisa," Dr. Burnside said, sighing gravely. "the bullet is out, however, Rafael is delirious and is asking for you."**

 **"Then, I must go to him," Lisa said urgently. "it is your turn anyway, Stevie!"**

 **Lisa then hurried off to the lounge to check on Rafael.**

 **Two minutes after Stevie & Carole had finished their lesson and while Veronica had her private lesson while riding Garnet, they came into the lounge.**

 **"Lisa... Lisa..." Rafael said in delirium.**

 **"It's all right, Rafael, I'm right by your side," Lisa said gently. "along with Stevie & Carole."**

 **All the members of the Saddle Club continued to take care of Rafael in secret, until one Friday afternoon after her private lesson, Veronica went into the lounge to find Rafael still lying on the sofa with Lisa, Stevie, and Carole tending to him as he slept.**

 **"I knew you were hiding that Roma boy," Veronica said to Carole, Lisa, and Stevie. "I knew it!"**

 **Rafael sighed serenely dreaming of Lisa who clung to the Roma for dear life, "You won't tell Max that Rafael is here, will you?" she asked Veronica.**

 **"Too straight I will," Veronica said to Lisa. "what you are doing is against Pine Hollow's rules!"**

 **Veronica then walked out of the lounge to tell Max on Lisa.**

 **"Don't listen to her, Lisa." Stevie said.**

 **"Yeah, Lise," Carole agreed, calling Lisa by a nickname. "Veronica doesn't know what she's saying."**

 **Lisa began to worry, "I don't want to be banned from Pine Hollow." she said.**

 **"Don't worry, Lisa," Carole said kindly. "Stevie & I will make sure that you won't get banned."**

 **Suddenly, Max entered the lounge with Veronica behind him, "What's going on here?" he demanded, he was angry.**


	6. Lisa In Trouble Part 1

**Lisa In Trouble Part 1**

 **"I'm so sorry, Max, it's all my fault," Lisa confessed. "Rafael was shot by Mr. Cowlin in his right hand side, so I brought him here where I thought he would be safe from..."**

 **"Enough is enough, Lisa," Max said sternly. "for what you have done, you are suspended from Pine Hollow for two months."**

 **Stevie & Carole couldn't believe what they were hearing.**

 **"Lisa? Suspended from Pine Hollow?" Carole asked in disbelief.**

 **"All because she was helping someone in need? You can't do that, Max!" Stevie protested.**

 **"It has been decided, girls," Max said sternly. "come on, Lisa, grab your belongings, I'll drive you home."**

 **"Oh, okay," Lisa said to Max, sighing sadly. "can I at the very least say good bye to Rafael first?"**

 **"I guess." Max said to Lisa.**

 **Lisa then leaned forward, "Good bye, Rafael." she said.**

 **Lisa then placed a kiss on Rafael's lips.**

 **Lisa then turned to go with Max, until Rafael opened his eyes and stopped her.**

 **"Lisa! Wait! Don't go!" Rafael called out.**

 **Lisa turned to face the boy she loved, "I have to go, Rafael, I've been suspended from Pine Hollow and I can't return for two months." she sighed.**

 **"Well, in that case," Rafael said. "Diablo, Stevie, Carole, and I will come to visit you at your house then."**

 **"It's okay if Carole & Stevie visit me, Rafael," Lisa said. "but my mother would have a fit if she found out about you & me as a couple."**

 **Rafael just hugged Lisa tightly, "I understand." he whispered passionately.**

 **Rafael then let Lisa go from his hug.**

 **"Are you ready to go now, Lisa?" Max asked.**

 **"Yes, Max, I'm all set to go home." Lisa answered.**

 **Upon arrival at the Atwood residence, Lisa & Max were met by Mrs. Atwood.**

 **"Lisa? Why are you home so early?" Eleanor asked.**

 **"I suspended Lisa from Pine Hollow, Ma'am." Max answered Mrs. Atwood.**

 **"What did she do** _ **this time**_ **?" Eleanor asked Max.**

 **"She rescued Rafael and hid him in Pine Hollow's lounge." Max explained to Eleanor seriously.**


	7. Lisa In Trouble Part 2

**Lisa In Trouble Part 2**

 **"Oh she did, did she," Eleanor said to Max. "well, I'll just have to have a little chat with Lisa, now won't I?"**

 **After Max left, Lisa looked up at her mother's stern expression.**

 **"Mom, I'm so sorry that I..." Lisa began.**

 **"Hold your tongue, Lisa! You should know better than to love the son of a palm reader! Max has every right to suspend you from Pine Hollow for what you did!" Mrs. Atwood yelled.**

 **"Bur Rafael really needed my..." Lisa began.**

 **"Silence! You are not to call anyone but your dad or me and you are to come straight home after school because you are grounded! Now, go to your room!" her mother scolded sharply.**

 **Lisa started to cry as she raced up to her bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time.**

 **A little while later, Lisa was still lying on her bed crying, when she heard a knock on her door.**

 **"Lisa! Come downstairs," the voice on the outside called. "it's time for supper now!"**

 **Lisa recognized the voice as belonging to Melanie.**

 **"I don't want dinner, Melanie," Lisa sighed sadly. "I miss Rafael** _ **way**_ **too much!"**

 **"Oh, come on, Lisa," Melanie begged. "Mom made your favorite, Mexican sir fried rice."**

 **"Did you say Mexican sir fried rice, Melanie?" Lisa asked.**

 **"Yes... I did." Melanie answered Lisa who came out of her bedroom.**

 **"Cool! I'll be right down!" Lisa exclaimed.**

 **At supper, Lisa had a question.**

 **"Mom?" Lisa asked.**

 **"No, Lisa, I am not lifting your grounding," Eleanor said sharply. "and there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind!"**

 **"That's not what I was going to ask at all!" Lisa protested to her mother.**

 **Eleanor was stunned, her oldest daughter was growing up after all, "What did you want to ask me?"**

 **"May I use the phone to call Dad?" Lisa asked.**

 **"Your father?" Eleanor asked Lisa.**

 **"Yes," Lisa explained to her mother. "I would like stay with him for the two months that I am both grounded and suspended from Pine Hollow for, I miss him so much."**

 **"I don't see why not," Eleanor said. "as long as you keep your grades up while you're grounded."**


	8. Lisa In Trouble Part 3

**Lisa In Trouble Part 3**

 **"Yes! Oh, thank you, Mom," Lisa said. "thank you!"**

 **Lisa then raced to the phone which was hanging on the wall in the kitchen.**

 **After hanging up the telephone, Lisa went back to eating her dinner.**

 **The next day on the bus, Lisa gave Stevie & Carole her dad's address.**

 **"I'm staying with my father in Willow Brook for the next two months," Lisa explained to Stevie & Carole calmly. "but, I've got schoolwork covered since I'm home schooling while I stay at my father's, and, since I'm not allowed to use the phone for social reasons, I'll write to you if you write back to me."**


	9. Rafael's Story And Max's Apology

**Rafael's Story And Max's Apology**

 **"I'll write back." Stevie said to Lisa.**

 **"As will I." Carole promised Lisa.**

 **"Friends for life," Lisa, Stevie, and Carole promised. "Saddle Ckub forever."**

 **"Oh, just what I need," Veronica scoffed from behind Lisa, Stevie, and Carole on the bus. "more Saddle Club sap!"**

 **"Oh, Veronica, don't be so hard on them," Kristi chided. "I think it's sweet."**

 **Over at Fenton Hall, Stevie got her geography test back with a high mark.**

 **"Yes! I got an A plus on my grography test!" Stevie cheered.**

 **After school let out that day, Stevie & Carole were in the lounge with Rafael talking.**

 **"The night when Lisa brought me here for safety, after I went to get help for my mother back in Sweet Water," Rafael said as Max entered the lounge to listen. "I got shot in my right side by Mr. Cowlin, who thought I was trespassing on his land as well as trying to steal his horse, Lady Louise, I ran into a treeless field during a bad thunderstorm and I called for help, no one heard my desperate pleas, until Diablo ran up to me with Lisa on his back."**

 **"So, it was Lisa who helped you?" Max asked Rafael in a curious and understanding tone of voice.**

 **"That's right," Rafael answered Max. "Lisa even called a doctor for me and got me something to eat & drink."**

 **"Oh wow, Mrs. Atwood & I were both wrong about what Lisa was doing all along," Max said. "where is Lisa right now so that Mrs. Atwood & I can go apologize to her?"**


	10. The Apology To Lisa

**The Apology To Lisa**

 **Elizabeth Regnery, Max's mother came into the lounge. "If you are looking for Lisa, you won't find her at her mother's house." she told her son.**

 **"What do you mean? Where is she?" Max asked.**

 **"She has already taken a bus to spend her suspension and grounding time with her father who now lives in Willow Brook since he & Mrs. Atwood got divorced."**

 **"Oh," Max said to Elizabeth. "so I see."**

 **"Diablo & I know the way to Willow Brook," Rafael told Max. "you can follow us."**

 **"Good call," Max said to Rafael. "but first, we will need to pick up Mrs. Atwood."**

 **A half hour later in Willow Brook, Lisa was doing her home schooling assignments, when her father, Richard Atwood entered his living room with Eleanor, Rafael, and Max by his side.**

 **"I'm sorry for not hearing the real truth as well as for suspending you from Pine Hollow, Lisa." Max said.**

 **"And," Eleanor said to her daughter. "I'm so terribly sorry for grounding you, taking your social phone call privleges away, and telling you that you were not allowed to see this nice and handsome young man."**

 **"Could you ever forgive us?" Max & Eleanor asked Lisa in unison.**

 **"Well," Lisa said to her mother & Max. "of course I forgive you!"**

 **"Excellent, Lisa," Max said. "now we can all go back home to Willow Creek!"**


	11. Return To Pine Hollow Part 1

**Return To Pine Hollow Part 1**

 **A few days later, it was a Saturday, so Lisa & Stevie were walking to the Hanson residence to get Carole for their Saturday riding lesson.**

 **"I am so glad that you are back at Pine Hollow, Lisa." Stevie said.**

 **"Me too," Lisa agreed with Stevie. "I am so sure that Veronica & Kristi were driving you & Carole crazy, but still..."**

 **Stevie looked at Lisa's confused expression, "What's wrong?" she asked her friend.**

 **"Well, let's just say," Lisa said to Stevie. "you're so lucky that you still have** _ **both**_ **of your parents at your house."**

 **"Oh, I get it," Stevie said to Lisa. "this is all about your mom & dad's divorce."**

 **"Yes, and it's really hard," Lisa said. "with Peter studying in England to become a doctor, along with my mom & dad fighting, Melanie & I barely get to see our father."**

 **Stevie & Lisa both stopped in front of the Hanson residence.**

 **"If it makes you feel any better, Lisa, here we are at Carole's house." Stevie said.**

 **Lisa knocked on the front door to Carole's house and Mr. Hanson opened it.**

 **"Hello, Mr. Hanson," Lisa said. "Stevie & I are here to pick Carole up for our Saturday morning riding lesson at Pine Hollow, is she ready?"**

 **Mr. Hanson looked serious, "Carole isn't feeling well, girls." he said to both Lisa & Stevie.**


	12. Return To Pine Hollow Part 2

**Return To Pine Hollow Part 2**

 **"What's wrong with Carole?" Stevie asked Colonel Hanson.**

 **"Nothing too serious, Carole just has the flu," Mitchell said to Stevie & Lisa. "and I don't want anyone else catching it."**

 **"The flu," Lisa said. "oh no!"**

 **"Don't worry, Lisa," Colonel Hanson reassured. "Carole will also return to Pine Hollow before you know it."**

 **"Thank you, Colonel Hanson." Lisa said.**

 **Upon arrival at Pine Hollow, Lisa & Stevie saw that Melanie & Jess Cooper were in the stable with Rafael & Dr. Judy Barker.**

 **"What's happening with Belle?" Stevie asked Dr. Judy.**

 **"She is getting ready to have her foal," Dr. Judy explained. "her contractions are getting worse."**

 **"The foal is coming." Lisa observed.**

 **"I know," Stevie agreed sadly. "poor Carole can't be here because she is sick with the flu."**


	13. Return To Pine Hollow Part 3

**Return To Pine Hollow Part 3**

 **"It's okay you two," Max said to Stevie & Lisa. "you may call Carole about the news in my office."**

 **"The foal hasn't been born yet," Stevie said. "I'll stay here while Lisa uses her cellphone outside."**

 **"That's a good plan." Max said to Stevie.**

 **Lisa raced out of the stable to the paddock where there were no lessons going on yet to give Carole a call.**

 **At the Hanson residence, the phone in the kitchen rang while Carole was busy eating her chicken noodle soup.**

 **Carole raced for the phone but her father beat her to it.**

 **"Hello?" Colonel Hanson asked.**

 **"Hello, Colonel Hanson, this is Lisa," Lisa said. "is Carole there?"**

 **"Yes, she's here," Colonel Hanson said to Lisa. "is there anything wrong?"**

 **"I just wanted to let Carole know that Belle & Comanche are going to be parents, that's all." Lisa said.**

 **"Any news on the gender of the foal?" Carole asked, having grabbed the phone from her father.**

 **"We don't know yet," Lisa said. "I'll call you in a few minutes about the foal's gender."**

 **"I'll let you go," Carole said to Lisa. "please keep me posted!"**

 **Back at Pine Hollow, Lisa entered the stable again.**

 **"Any sign of the foal yet?" Lisa asked Dr. Judy.**

 **"No, Lisa," Rafael said gently. "what was felt by Belle was just a sharp pain in her side, the foal is not coming today after all."**


	14. Beauty

**Beauty**

 **"Oh," Lisa said. "I see."**

 **A few weeks later, Carole was feeling one hundred percent better as her father drove her back to Pine Hollow.**

 **Colonel Hanson parked his car in the driveway, "Have a good lesson, Sweetheart." he said to Carole.**

 **Carole got out of her father's car and grabbed her overnight bag from the back seat, "Thanks, Dad." she said, she then kissed her father good bye as she saw Lisa holding Rafael's hand and Phil Marsten kissing Stevie romantically upon the lips.**

 **"Hey, you guys," Carole said to the two couples. "break up the public displays of affection!"**

 **Lisa broke away from Rafael while Stevie broke away from Phil.**

 **"Oh," Phil & Rafael said in embarrassed unison. "so sorry about that, Carole."**

 **All of a sudden, they heard a horse whinnying, then, the sound of falling coming from the stable.**

 **"Belle! Oh my gosh!" Stevie called out as she, Phil, Carole, Rafael, and Lisa hurried into the stable to find Belle lying in her stall in pain.**

 **"Quick! Somebody," Phil called out. "get the vet!"**

 **Lisa tacked up Prancer, put her helmet on, and got on Prancer's back, "Leave this one to me!" she called.**

 **"Hold on, Lisa," Rafael called out, grabbing a helmet, and climbing onto Diablo's bare back. "I'm coming with you!"**

 **"Okay," Lisa said. "but I'll lead the way."**

 **Once Dr. Judy was brought to Pine Hollow, she delivered the healthy foal.**

 **"It's a girl," Dr. Judy said. "Samson now has a beautiful new playmate."**

 **"What should we call her?" Lisa asked.**

 **"I think Carole should pick the foal's name." Stevie said.**

 **"I like the name," Carole said. "Beauty."**

 **Dr. Judy chuckled, "Beauty it is." she said.**


	15. The Riding Lesson

**The Riding Lesson**

 **Sam came into the stable, ready to tack up Comanche for his lesson.**

 **"Stevie?" Sam asked kindly.**

 **"What is it, Sam?" Stevie answered.**

 **"Now that Beauty is already out, do you think you could go back to riding Belle during lessons so I can go back to riding Comanche?" Sam asked Stevie.**

 **Red O'Malley, one of the stable hands at Pine Hollow entered the stable with Max & Dr. Judy, the veterinarian by his side.**

 **"I'm sorry, Sam," Max said. "but it looks like Stevie will still have to ride on Comanche's back during lessons until Belle is well again."**

 **"Oh," Sam said. "I guess I'll ride Penny then."**

 **Dr. Judy was putting a feeding tube down Beauty's throat since Belle couldn't nurse her offspring.**

 **"Belle should be ready to ride in a few days, Stevie, now, go and enjoy your riding lesson." Dr. Judy said gently.**


	16. See You Soon Lisa

**See You Soon Lisa**

 **A few days later at Pine Hollow, Rafael was bidding the Saddle Club good bye.**

 **"Good bye, Carole." Rafael said.**

 **"See you later, Rafael." Carole said shyly.**

 **"Stay out of trouble, Stevie." Rafael said.**

 **"I will strive to, Rafael." Stevie said.**

 **"Now, that just leaves Lisa," Rafael said. "but where is she?"**

 **Lisa entered the stable, leading Prancer to her stall, "I am right here." she said, untacking her school horse and putting her in her stall.**

 **"Lisa," Rafael said kindly. "there is something I want to say to you that is really hard for me to say because I'm so in love with you."**

 **"What is it?" Lisa asked Rafael.**

 **"After I pick up the cold medicine that can only be found here in Willow Creek, which I had done yesterday," Rafael said to Lisa honestly. "I will be returning home to Sweet Water."**

 **"So," Lisa asked Rafael. "are you saying fairwell to me?"**

 **"I'll be coming back for a visit when my mom is better," Rafael said. "I'll see you soon, Lisa."**

 **"Oh, Rafael! That's great news!" Lisa exclaimed, hugging her traveler.**

 **Rafael & Lisa then kissed romantically while still locked in each other's tender embrace.**


End file.
